Talk:Submarines/@comment-26915086-20160326180028
NCS. Spirit (UC-2) is a nehean cruiser sub with no surface armament, (most cruiser subs have heavy surface firepower) 24 underwater torpedo tubes, (compared to legatus malitia’s 32) and low combat speed. Despite this, she is the sub that may revolutionize the top tier of cruiser subs. Research into the harpoon launcher weapons system, for use on surface combatants has been deemed an abject failure, these weapons are very accurate, and provide a high degree of damage per hit, but are very difficult to fire from a moving platform onto a second moving platform. Furthermore, the harpoon, once launched, is very visible, meaning that many targets can easily dodge before the shot can close the gap. The result is a system capable of sinking an enemy, but incapable of hitting. Nonetheless, interest in the destructive capability of this weapon has led to a commission for the ultimate WLS for this weapon . The first attempt was on the tiny paradox class sub hunter, which was designed to be similar to a harpoon launching bog hammer. Destructive power was lacking, as was versatility, and lining up a shot was also difficult, owing to the inability to tank damage. The second attempt was on a modified Chika class cruiser. The Chika was ideal on the surface, owing to both agility and protection, but the weapon was inefficient compared to traditional guns, owing to its very notable flaws. The inability to make this weapon work was beginning to become a problem, and so it was desked. Fortunately, the weapon received one final test, a submerged attack test aboard the massive cruiser sub, Legatus Malitia (a second generation sub). As it turned out, the harpoon is one of the only weapons which can be fired from underwater. This prompted a new test ship, a cruiser sub capable of launching harpoon missiles. The design was capable of launching a reasonable volley of underwater torpedo tubes, and a heavy payload of harpoon missiles. This ship would be subjected to attack by numerous classes of ship, from the Andromeda class battleship to the cyclops class sub hunter, and the Valkyrie class helicopter carrier. With the intent of determining the combat effectiveness of harpoons on a sub. The test results surprised the navy, with the harpoon system being able to target any threat to a sub with ease, including helicopters. Offensively, when .2km underwater, the harpoon missiles approach the target from underwater, being practically undetectable, before emerging just meters from the target, and dealing massive damage. By taking the missile underwater, most of the flaws vanish, resulting in high damage, long range, invisible, and rapid torpedoes, which are both physically, and psychologically damaging to an enemy. Having completed testing the cruiser sub was designated NCS. Spirit (paranormal terms mark the third generation of nehean subs) and added to the official navy registry as the first third generation cruiser sub. She is expected to be joined shortly by a harpoon armed standard sub and a harpoon armed frigate sub, though the best use of the weapon seems to be on large, defensively oriented, cruiser subs.